Here Comes Goodbye
by An outsider looking in
Summary: He closed his eyes, and I held his hand. "You can let go Ponyboy." I whisper. His hand goes limp and he fleets this world. ONE-SHOT


**Heyyyy, well. I'm back again! This time with just a cute little one-shot/song fic.**

**I wrote this song fic to show that I'm a hick and dang proud of it. Well, that and the guy I like still doesn't like me… so, I listened to this song and was like OMG fan fiction time… So with out further ado I give you "Here Comes Goodbye" (oh, and it's Ponyboy who gets hit with the wood not Johnny… the song is slightly tweaked too.)**

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road And its not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell They usually comes right in, now I can tell_

I heard truck tires come up the driveway, I dry my eyes and try to look happy. But, I'm not Ponyboy's been gone for almost a week now. I hit him, and he ran away. I figured that he would come back later, but he didn't. It's not like Soda or Two-bit to drive slow, and the radio's not blaring. It can't be them, then who? I feel hope surge in my chest, maybe it's Ponyboy? I hear footsteps on the front porch and the doorbell rings, then I know it's not the gang. They would just traipse in. I walk to the door slowly, and see two men in uniform.

"Darrel Curtis?" one asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah…" I say unsure of why there here.

He places a hand on my shoulder, "It's your brother Ponyboy. He got hit with a burning piece of timber in a fire. They don't think he'll make it."

I nod, "Thanks officers." I say gruffly and shut the door, leaning against it.

_Here comes goodbye Here comes the last time Here comes the start of every sleepless night The first of every tear I'm gonna cry Here comes the pain Here comes me wishing things had never changed And he was right here with the gang tonight, but here comes goodbye_

I hit my hand on my knees. "Dang it, Pony." I know that he's not going to make it, I just know somehow. I know I'm going to have to say goodbye to someone I love again. It's going to be night after sleepless night. A tear streams down my face, the first of my that I will cry. I feel the pain and loneliness in my heart. I wish I had never hit him. If I hadn't he would be here with the gang tonight. But, I did. I grab the truck keys, and close my eyes.

"Here comes goodbye." I whisper as I walk out to the truck.

_I can hear him say I love you like it was yesterday And I can see it written on his face that he didn't want it to end this way One day I thought I'd see him at the end of the isle with a pretty girl And violins would play here comes the bride_

I walk into the hospital room, remembering all the times me and him and goofed around. How when he was little he would always say he loved me. As I walk in his eyes flicker open, I can see it on his face that this wasn't how he had planned to die. I always swore that he would get out of the greaser part of time, and he would meet a nice Soc girl. And that I would see him a suit with violins in the background playing Here Comes The Bride. But, that won't happen now. I sit beside him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers quietly.

"Don't be honey. I'm sorry." I say as a tear slides down my face.

_Here comes goodbye Here comes the last time Here comes the start of every sleepless night The first of every tear I'm gonna cry Here comes the pain Here comes me wishing things had never changed And he was right here with the gang tonight but here comes goodbye_

His eyes close and he winces. "Ponyboy? You ok?" I ask shakily.

He smiles, "Yeah it only hurts sometimes." His eyes droop sleepily.

I shake him, "Ponyboy?"

"Yeah Dar?" He asks tiredly.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

A tear slid down his cheek, "Darry, I'm sorry that I was such a bad brother. You were the best brother I could've asked for."

Tears pour from my eyes. "No.. No Ponyboy you were a great brother. A tuff one too." I ruffled his hair.

He closed his eyes, and I held his hand. "You can let go Ponyboy." I whisper. His hand goes limp and he fleets this world.

"Goodbye. Little bro." I whisper and walk away. The final Goodbye.

The first sleepless night I'll have, the first set of tears that'll cry. All this pain, it feels like a hole is in my chest. I wish I would've never let him go to that movie. Then, there wouldn't be goodbye.

_Why does it have to go from good to gone? Before the lights turn on, yeah and youre left alone All alone, but here comes goodbye_

I walk into the house as tears begin to glisten my eyes again.

"Darry? What's wrong?" Soda asks as I run to him and hug him tightly.

"Ponyboy's gone for good. Dead." I choke out.

Everything with that kid was so good, so golden. And now he's gone. The lights are all on in the house. But, Darkness seems to surcome me. The gang is all there but I'm all alone.

_Goodbye Ponyboy Michael Curtis_

**Well, that's the end. Who's crying besides me? Yeah, well, review maybe? **

**Stay Gold-An Outsider Looking In**


End file.
